Tea Cup
by Iruma Akatsuki
Summary: Suram. Satu kata itu menggambarkan Mu saat ini. Perpisahannya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, membuatnya membenci sesuatu. Tetapi, setelah pertemua Mu dengannya, ia jadi mengerti satu hal.


Mu menatap gelas tehnya yang masih mengepul di depannya, sesekali dia menatap jam yang melilit di tangannya, kemudian mengehela nafas panjang. Masih pagi untuknya datang ke _wedding hall_ yang tidak jauh dari _café_ tempatnya menunggu waktu pernikahan itu.  
Mu mengalihkan pandangannya bangunan bercat putih bersih itu terlihat dari tempatnya duduk, meskipun hari itu agak dingin tetapi hangatnya matahari masih terasa di musim gugur ini, di depan _café _berjajar pohon maple yang merubah warnanya menjadi oranye, kuning, dan cokelat.  
"Waktu yang tepat untuk mengadakan pernikahan" kata Mu dalam hati.  
dari tempatnya duduk dia bisa melihat pintu masuk _wedding hall_ itu, ada beberapa pasangan yang akan melepas masa lajangnya di _wedding hall_ itu hari ini. termasuk wanita yang sangat Mu cintai. Alice.  
Sekali lagi Mu menghela nafas panjang. Dia setengah hati ingin datang ke acara pernikahan itu, karena Alice, mantan kekasihnya mengundangnya hadir dalam acara tersebut. Masih segar diingatan Mu saat Alice tiba-tiba meneleponnya.

-

"Mu, bisa kita ketemu sekarang?" kata Alice di telepon waktu itu.  
"Baiklah." jawab Mu, singkat dan langsung tanpa berpikir panjang.  
Mereka bertemu di _café_ ini. di meja yang sama saperti yang Mu duduki sekarang ini.  
"Maaf, aku terlambat" kata Alice, dia masih terlihat sama. Cantik dan anggun. Mu begitu menyayanginya bahkan setelah mereka tidak lagi bersama. Dalam hati kecilnya Mu terkadang berharap kalau Alice bakal kembali lagi bersamanya, karena jujur saja, rasa cinta Mu pada Alice masih ada.  
Mereka duduk berhadapan, Mu tidak ingat kapan dia dan Alice terakhir bertemu, suasana awal pertemuan itu terlihat kikuk mereka hanya saling pandang dalam diam.  
Mu berdeham memecah kekakuan yang kikuk ini.  
"Bagaimana kabarmu, Alice?" tanya Mu, berbasa-basi.  
"Sangat baik, kau sendiri?" Alice balik bertanya, mengembangkan senyumnya.  
"Seperti yang kau lihat." balas Mu kaku.  
"Terimakasih Mu, kau sudah mau memenuhi permitaanku untuk bertemu, aku tahu kau pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan meluangkan waktu khusus untukmu, Alice."  
"Begitu?" Alice tersenyum. "Seandainya saja kau dulu bisa seperti ini, mungkin…." kata-kata Alice terputus lalu terdiam. Suasana kembali kikuk atara Mu dan Alice, "Aku datang untuk mengantarkan ini Mu." lanjutnya, dia merogoh tas kanvas yang dibawanya. Mengeluarkan kertas persegi panjang berwarna perak dan meletakkannya di meja, diapit cangkir teh yang masih mengepul, Mu menatap undangan pernikahan yang bertuliskan nama Alice. Saat itu Mu sadar, secinta apapun dia pada Alice, Alice tidak akan pernah kembali. Dia sudah menemukan pilihan hatinya dan itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Haaaah!" Mu kembali menghela nafas panjang. Itu salah satu kenangan yang coba Mu singkirkan sepanjang hidupnya, sebenarnya Mu sudah lupa, tetapi hari ini, kenangan dan ingatan-ingatan dirinya bersama Alice meluap begitu saja.  
"Ya ampun! Dari tadi kerjamu hanya menghela nafas saja." tegur Hasgard, pemilik _café,_ Mu adalah pelanggan lama _cafe_nya, bagi Hasgard, Mu sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.  
"Camilan?" Hasgard meletakkan piring kecil berisi _croissant_ keju favorit Mu.  
"Terima kasih, Hasgard, tapi aku sedang tidak lapar."  
Hasgard menatap lelaki berambut ungu muda itu, dia terlihat tak bersemangat, lalu pandangannya beralih pada _wedding hall_ yang ada tak jauh dari _café _miliknya.  
"Kau akan datang kesana?"  
"Entahlah." Mu mengangkat bahu.  
"Lebih baik tidak datang jika kau tak ingin. Tidak usah memaksakan diri seperti itu."  
Mu mendongak memandang pria tinggi besar di sampingnya.  
"Setidaknya aku tidak datang sendirian."  
Alis Hasgard bertaut. "Dengan siapa?" tanyanya  
"Sam." jawab Mu singkat.  
"Sam? Yang kau maksud Sam yang 'itu' kan?"  
"Ya, Sam yang itu."  
Hasgard terdiam sejenak kemudian tertawa, mendengar Mu akan membawa Sam, ke pesta pernikahan itu.  
"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia memakai sesuatu yang tidak biasa dipakainya." kata Hasgard masih dalam tawanya.  
Mu ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Hasgard. "Yah, dia memang terlihat bingung soal pakaian yang akan dipakainya, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya untuk membeli pakaian itu."  
Hasgard terlihat takjub. "Lalu kau dapat bajunya?"  
Mu menggeleng, "Tidak, dia malah beli yang lain, pakaian yang menurutnya itu 'dia banget'."  
Tawa Hasgardpun meledak seketika. "Dasar Sam!"  
Mu ikut tertawa. Yah, dirinya juga tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Sam yang itu mau memakai pakaian yang feminim, seperti wanita pada umumnya. Meski begitu, Mu menyukai gaya berpakaiannya, praktis namun tetap rapi. Mu juga menyukai kepribadian Sam yang supel dan ceria, kalau kata Kanon, Sam ibarat mentari pagi yang hangat, tentu saja raja gombal yang satu itu selalu bilang gadis yang jadi incarannya sebagai mentari pagi atau bunga yang tak tergantikan atau sebening intan permata, astaga! Mu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan rekannya yang satu itu. Tapi sayangnya Sam melihat gelagat gombalnya Kanon dia langsung bilang pada Kanon "Maaf, kau bukan tipeku. Percaya deh, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan raja gombal sepertimu. Manteramu itu gak bakal mempan padaku." Sam mengucapkannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tepat sasaran, membuat Kanon langsung bungkam. Tetapi kejadian itu tidak serta merta membuat Kanon dan Sam jadi seperti anjing dan kucing, bahkan mereka sekarang berteman baik.

Pertemuan pertama Mu dengan Sam juga bisa dibilang bukan dalam kondisi yang biasa. Waktu itu Mu dan Kanon dalam perjalanan pulang bertemu dengan klien mereka, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menjambret tas Mu, Kanon spontan mengejar penjambret itu, sambil terus berteriak "BERHENTI! COPEET!" saat itulah muncul seorang cewek baru saja keluar dari _café_ milik Hasgard.  
"OOPSS!" cewek berambut pendek yang dicat warna _burgundy_ itu langsung menjegal pencopet tersebut akibatnya dia jatuh mencium beton, laki-laki itu berdiri dengan hidungnya yang berdarah.  
"Cewek sialan!" makinya, dia mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.  
"Oh tidak!" seru Mu, dia berlari mendekati Sam, tapi….  
"WADAWW! Lepaskan aku!" jerit pencopet itu, Mu tidak melihat bagaimana semuanya terjadi, tangan pencopet itu sudah terpuntir ke belakang.  
"Kembalikan apa yang kau ambil atau kupatahkan tanganmu sampai kau tidak bisa memakainya lagi." kata cewek itu.  
"Ba, baiklah ambil..ambillah dan lepaskan aku!"  
Mu melihat cewek itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si pencopet, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya pucat pasi, lalu cewek itu melepaskan laki-laki itu. Dia memungut tas Mu yang tergeletak di depannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Mu dan Kanon.  
"Mu, dia tipeku." kata Kanon takjub tak melepaskan pandangannya pada cewek itu, Mu langsung menonjok bahu Kanon.  
"Ini punyamu?" tanya cewek itu, menyodorkan tas itu pada Mu.  
"Terima kasih, ng…"  
"Samantha, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Sam"  
"Terima kasih..Sam" kata Mu, Sam mengembangkan senyumnya.  
"Sama-sama…"  
"Namaku, Mu" kata Mu, "dan ini Kanon" ia menunjuk pria berambut biru laut disebelahnya.  
"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Sam mengulurkan tangannya, Mu dan Kanonpun menjabat tangannya.  
"Hei, bolehkan aku minta tolong pada kalian?" tanya Sam.  
"Ya, tentu saja" jawab Mu.  
"Apa kau tahu dimana letak _Canela Building?_ Aku rasa….ehm…aku sedikit tersesat" kata Sam, terlihat malu.  
"_Canela building?_" ulang Mu  
"Ya, aku sedang mencari perusahaan ini." Sam menyerahkan secarik kertas, Mu menerimanya dan membacanya.  
"Kau mau ke _Sanctuary Advertising?_" tanya Mu.  
"Yep, kabar baiknya aku sudah hampir telat dari jadwal wawancara kerjaku. Ini buruk, mereka pasti tidak suka. Padahal aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini" kata Sam, kali ini dia terlihat sedikit gelisah.  
"Kau benar-benar beruntung Sam." kata Kanon  
"Beruntung?" ulang Sam  
"Yap, kami berdua bekerja disana, kau bisa ikut bersama kami."  
"Oh! Syukurlah, aku sangat berterima kasih. Lalu dimana gedungnya?"  
"Disana, di seberang pertigaan jalan ini." Mu menunjukk gedung bercat sewarna batu bata.  
"Astaga! Ternyata aku sudah dekat. Baiklah kita segera menuju kesana sebelum aku benar-benar terlambat." Sam membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan.  
"Melamar pekerjaan? Memangnya kantor kita buka lowongan perkerjaan?" kata Kanon, dia agak ragu, Sam mau melamar kerja disana, pakaiannya terlalu santai, kaos dengan jaket bertudung, sepatu _sneakers_, tas selempang.  
"Ya, kudengar _creative division_ butuh satu desainer grafis, tak heran dia berpakaian santai seperti kepala divisinya. Si Milo itu." Balas Mu.  
"Ayo Mu, kita juga sudah terlambat kau tidak mau kan, Saga ngomel lagi sama kita." Kanon menarik tangan Mu kemudian menuju kembali ke kantornya.  
Mu, bertemu lagi dengan Sam hari itu juga di kantin kantor, dari situ Mu tahu Sam mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.  
Meskipun divisi mereka berbeda, karena pekerjaan mereka Mu dan Sam harus saling berhubungan, hal ini membuat Mu dan Sam dekat, mereka sering terlibat obrolan terutama saat jam kerja usai Sam adalah cewek sangat blak-blakan, dari obrolannya Mu tahu Sam menekuni ilmu bela diri karate, bahkan sudah sabuk hitam. Sam cewek yang ceria, dia menjalani hidupnya dengan semangat, meskipun pekerjaan sedang banyak-banyaknya, Sam selalu terlihat santai dan tenang, seperti tidak ada masalah apapun dalam hidupnya. Pernah sekali Mu melihat kepala _creative division_, Milo sedang memarahinya. Milo yang mukanya sudah merah padam karena kesal ditanggapi Sam dengan hanya, "baiklah, aku akan memperbaikinya, beres!" dia mengatakan itu dengan entengnya. Membuat Milo menepuk keningnya. Seperti Sam tak punya sesuatu hal yang membuatnya takut, sedih atau lemah. Dia selalu terlihat begitu bersinar dengan semangatnya. Kadang itu membuat Mu iri dengan Sam. Dia tahu dia berubah bahkan lebih suram ketimbang sebelumnya, setelah ia berpisah dengan Alice.  
Tapi ternyata Mu salah kalau Sam tidak punya kelemahan atau Sam tidak punya kesedihan. Mu tahu secara tak sengaja, tapi itu membuatnya tahu kalau bahkan Samantha, cewek yang dia pikir kuat itu ternyata menyimpan kelemahan dan terlihat sangat rapuh.

Seperti biasanya, Mu selalu datang lebih pagi dari karyawan yang lain, perkerjaan marketingnya menuntutnya datang lebih awal, dia membawa tumpukan berkas di tangannya. langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam ruangan _creative division_, serta suara seperti buku tebal yang di lempar ke lantai. Tanpa berpikir panjang Mu langsung menghambur masuk. Dia mendapati Sam berdiri di salah satu kursi di depan rak buku , di tangannya masih memegang buku tebal dan siap melempar apapun itu yang ada di lantai. Sebagian buku juga berserakan seakan Sam mencoba mengusir sesuatu dengan melempar buku yang ada di rak dengan membabi buta.  
"Sam! Ada apa?" tanya Mu. Wajah Sam terlhat ketakutan dan pucat.  
"M,Mu..to,tolong singkirkan itu!" ucap Sam tergagap.  
"itu?"  
"I,iya dibawah buku, kurasa aku mengenainya."  
Mu mendekati buku yang berserakan dan mencoba menyingkirkannya satu persatu, matanya melebar menemukan apa yang ada dibawah buku itu. Seekor cicak yang hampir penyet, mati karena tertimpa kamus bahasa inggris setebal 1000 halaman. Mu mengambil tissue yang ada di meja dan mengambil cicak itu.  
"Inikah yang kau lempar dengan buku itu Sam?" Mu menunjukkan cicak penyet itu pada Sam.  
"Tidak!" teriak Sam, "buang itu Mu, jangan mendekat, kumohon singkirkan itu dariku!" Sam terlihat panik dan ketakutan.  
"Baiklah aku akan buang.."  
"Tidak! Jangan di tempat sampah itu, buang keluar!"  
"Oke..Sam..oke." Mu keluar ruangan dan kembali beberapa detik kemudian.  
"Kau sudah membuangnya?" Sam masih berjongkok di kursi.  
Mu mengangguk. Sam pun turun dari kursi itu dan bernafas lega, dia menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Mu memerhatikan cewek di depannya itu dan menahan tawanya dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.  
"Oh! Yah tertawalah Mu" kata Sam, benar saja tawa Mu pecah seketika. Sam mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai memunguti buku yang berserakan. "Ha..ha…lucu sekali bukan, terus saja tertawa" gerutu Sam.  
"Aku tak menyangka, kau yang tak takut sama pencopet berpisau takut sama makhluk kecil seperti cicak." Mu tertawa lagi.  
"Aku tidak takut! Hanya saja…" kata-kata Sam terputus dia terdiam lalu begidik sendiri. "Aku tidak suka mereka." aku Sam, sambil menendang jauh kamus bekas menimpa cicak malang tadi.  
"Tidak suka, makanya kau jadi takut." kata Mu. "Kukira kau ini prajurit amazon yang tak takut apapun, tetapi aku salah." sekali lagi Mu tak bisa menahan tawanya.  
"Itu wajar kan setiap orang pasti punya satu atau dua hal yang tidak disukainya, lalu berubah menjadi paranoid atau ketakutan. Hei! Berhenti tertawa!"  
"Maaf…maaf.." ucap Mu sambil menyeka matanya yang berair.  
"Kau juga kan pasti punya hal yang tak kau sukai Mu?"  
"Tentu, aku tak akan menutupinya, memang ada hal yang yang tidak kusukai" kata Mu, meletakkan buku di rak paling bawah.  
"Lalu apa itu?"  
"Cinta." kata Mu singkat tanpa mengehentikan pekerjaannya. Memang Mu tidak suka yang berbau cinta saat ini seperti yang sudah diakuinya dia berubah suram ketika Alice meninggalkannya, berpaling pada sesuatu yang bisa mengisi kekosongan yang tidak Mu isi buat Alice, padahal kalau saja Alice mengeluarkan unek-uneknya itu akan lebih mudah buat Mu. Tetapi tidak, Alice lebih baik diam dan kemudian mematahkan hati Mu, hingga ia tak mampu menyambungnya lagi.  
"Sayang sekali." balas Sam datar.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Ya, sayang sekali kalu tidak menyukai yang namanya cinta, padahal cinta itu adalah satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang punya banyak rasa."  
"Rasa?" kali ini Mu menghentikan pekerjaannya menatap Sam serius.  
"Tidak seperti perasaan lain yang dirasakan manusia, cinta punya banyak rasa. Misalnya saja kesedihan, apa yang kau rasa dari kesedihan itu? Kau pasti akan jawab pahit, kebahagian itu manis, kemarahan itu pedas. Sedang cinta punya banyak rasa, asam seperti lemon, lembut dan manis seperti gula kapas, pahit seperti kopi atau asin seperti keripik kentang, pedas seperti sambal. Semua rasa itu tidak kau dapatkan dari kesedihan, kebahagiaan, kemarahan dan yang lain, kau hanya mendapatkannya hanya di sesuatu bernama cinta tergantung orangnya saja rasa mana yang dia pilih untuk cintanya."  
Mu sangat terkesima dengan penjelasan Sam, perkataannya seperti menyingkapkan tirai di hati Mu dan menyentuhnya lembut, seperti memadamkan bara yang mengendap di hati Mu selama ini. Mu mengakui, bahkan Kanon juga, kalau sejak Mu dekat dengan Sam, Mu lebih banyak tertawa dan sedikit lebih cerah, apakah Sam adalah 'obat' yang di cari Mu selama ini, mungkin saja. Dan saat ini ada tunas cinta yang tumbuh di hati Mu untuk wanita yang ada di depannya ini.  
"Nah! Sudah rapi." Sam mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Mu sedang memandanginya, diapun tersenyum. "Jadi rasa apa yang kau rasakan untuk cinta, Mu?"  
Mu mengangkat bahu, "Pahit, mungkin. Kau sendiri?"  
"Aku akan pilih rasa cokelat_._" kata Sam sambil tersenyum.  
"Cokelat? Kenapa kau pilih itu?" tanya Mu.  
"Karena cokelat itu manis tapi secara bersamaan terasa pahit." Sam terdiam sejenak, ia tersenyum lagi. "Tetapi, rasa pahit itu. Pahit yang menyenangkan"  
Waktu mengatakan itu Mu melihat meski sesaat ada kesedihan di wajah Sam. Dan Mu menemukan jawaban tentang kesedihan itu. Dia menemukannya waktu dia berkunjung ke _café _milik Hasgard, siang itu di musim dingin yang bersalju. Saat membuka pintu _café_, yang dilihat pertama kali oleh Mu adalah Sam duduk dengan seorang lelaki jangkung, rambutnya pendek agak jabrik, dia memakai hoddie hitam dan melindungi matanya dengan kacamata hitam meski di dalam ruangan lelaki itu tidak melepasnya. Mereka berdua duduk di ujung ruangan, hanya terdiam seperti waktu disana berhenti.  
Meski Mu hanya bisa melihat wajah Sam dari samping, Mu yakin ekspresi Sam tidaklah senang, dia mengerutkan keningnya terlihat antara kesal dan sedih, ekspresi yang sangat jarang Mu temui dari wanita yang satu itu, biasanya dia selalu cengengesan, tertawa ngakak, menjawab dengan celetukan konyolnya. Sam selalu tersenyum sepelik apapun situasinya di kantor, kecuali dengan cicak, dia pasti langsung histeris.  
Mu berjalan mendekati Sam, dia ingin menyapa Sam dan temannya, tapi baru melangkah seseorang menyambar tangannya, spontan Mu menoleh, ternyata Kanon.  
"Jangan Mu, ini bukan waktunya menyapa Sam" cegah Kanon. "Lihat." Kanon menunjuk beberapa meja yang ada di dekat mereka duduk bertulisan _reserved_, mengesankan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mendekati mereka berdua. Pantas saja _café _yang biasanya ramai saat makan siang kini terlihat sangat lengang, hampir separuh meja yang ada di _café_ itu diberi kartu berwarna emas itu.  
Kanon menarik Mu, ke meja yang terbebas dari kartu, kira-kira tida meja dari meja Sam duduk, Mu yakin Sam bisa melihtanya dengan jelas dari tempatnya duduk tetapi sepertinya Sam tidak memerhatikan sekelilingnya, dia menunduk sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya, dan sepertinya dia juga tidak mempedulikan lelaki yang ada di depannya yang sejak tadi memandanginya.  
"Hasgard juga kaget dengan hal ini, lelaki itu datang memesan hampir separuh meja yang ada di _café_ ini, dia kira bakal ada segerombolan tamu yang datang, makanya Hasgard meminta Albafica untuk bersiap, tetapi yang datang malah cuma mereka berdua, terlebih yang datang itu Sam." jelas Kanon merendahkan suaranya sebisa mungkin, dengan suasana yang lengang ini, dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piringpun terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya.  
"Aku tak menyangka Sam kenal dengannya." sambung Hasgard yang datang membawakan dua cangkir _vanilla tea_ untuk Kanon dan Mu.  
"Dengannya?" tanya Mu tak mengerti  
Hasgard dan Kanon saling berpandangan "Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalnya Mu?" kata Kanon terlihat takjub, "Dia itu juga salah satu klien kita, tepatnya model dari klien kita"  
"Klien yang mana?" Mu nyeruput _vanilla tea_nya.  
"Ya ampun! Kau ini bener-bener deh, gak heran Saga ngedumel melulu sama kamu Mu!?"  
"Jadi klien yang mana?"  
"Itu lho yang iklan parfum baru-baru ini, penyanyi yang sedang naik daun, Gion" jelas Kanon.  
Mu melirik Sam dan Gion, mereka masih diam seperti tadi. Jadi ini sebabnya Sam hari ini memita izin pada Milo untuk tidak masuk kerja.  
"Maafkan aku Sam?" Gion memecah keheningan, suaranya bisa terdengar Mu dan Kanon.  
"Kenapa kau minta maaf." Jawab Sam tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.  
"Karena aku sudah menyakitimu sekali lagi, dengan pertemuan ini dan semua ceritaku tadi."  
Sam, meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan menyunggingkan bibirnya, tersenyum sedih.  
"Apa yang terjadi pada kita bukanlah kesalahanmu Gion. Ini salahku." Kata Sam, dia mencoba terlihat tenang tetapi rona kesedihan di wajahnya terlukis sangat sempurna.  
"Aku tidak bisa mengisi kekosongan yang kau rasakan, dan Sarah bisa mengisinya untukmu."  
"Tapi kami…."  
"Sudahlah, Gion." Potong Sam, "Semuanya sudah berlalu, kau dan Sarah tidak perlu membebani diri kalian dengan perasaan bersalah. Kalau kau masih mencintai Sarah seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kau tentunya sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kalau kebahagian itu tidak bisa kudapat, setidaknya kau berikan kebahagiaan itu pada Sarah. Jangan khawatirkan tentang diriku." sekali lagi senyum sedih itu menghiasi wajah Sam, ia menghela nafas panjang.  
"Aku rasa, semua sudah selesai, Gion. Kuharap ini benar-benar pertemuan terakhir kita."  
"Kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang."  
"Tidak….Gion, karena kau tidak akan bisa memnbenci sesuatu yang namanya cinta. Semoga kebahagian selalu menyertaimu." Sam bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Gion. "Selamat tinggal." lanjut Sam dengan suara pelan. Dia mencangklongkan tas di bahunya, lalu meninggalkan Gion.  
Sam membeku ketika dia melihat Mu dan Kanon ada di _café_ itu. Wajahnya seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.  
_Berapa lama mereka ada disini, apakah Mu dan Kanon mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Gion? Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui masa lalunya._ Demikian Sam berpikir.  
Suasana jadi kaku dan kikuk ketika Sam berjalan mendekati meja Mu dan Kanon, yang ada dekat pintu keluar.  
"Hai Sam!" Sapa Mu, mencoba untuk biasa saja. Begitu juga Sam dia berjalan mendekati meja Mu dan Kanon.  
"Hai Mu…" Sam berpaling ke Kanon. "Dan kau"  
"Kanon..Sam namaku Kanon." protes Kanon, Sam hanya tersenyum menanggapi protesan Kanon, tidak seperti biasanya kalau sudah begitu mereka akan saling menyela.  
"Baiklah, aku sedikit terburu-buru. Sampai jumpa besok di kantor, Mu" kata Sam,  
"Sam tungg…." Kata Mu, tetapi Sam sudah meninggalkan mereka dia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa sepertinya Sam ingin segera keluar dari _café _itu. Bahkan saat Albafica menyapanya Sam malah menundukkan kepalanya. Mu langsung bangkit dari duduknya "Kanon tolong ya urus semuanya."  
"Ya pergilah." balas Kanon singkat tak banyak bertanya atau protes. Sedkit banyak Kanon paham perasaan Mu terhadap Sam.  
"Kurasa Mu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan." kata Albafica sambil mengepit nampannya.  
"Itu pasti, Sam terkejut saat melihat Mu daripada melihatku." Ucap Kanon  
"Apa si bodoh itu sudah mengatakan pada Sam?"  
Kanon mengangkat bahu.  
Sementara itu Mu masih mengejar Sam, dia berada tak jauh di depan Mu.  
"Sam! Tunggu!" panggil Mu, tetapi Sam mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak mau memenui Mu sekarang saat airmatanya dan kesedihannya tak bisa dia kontrol, Sam tidak mau Mu melihat sisi dirinya yang ini, bahkan tidak hanya Mu tetapi kalau bisa semua orang yang ada di dunia ini. biarlah kesedihan ini hanya milik dirinya sendiri. Sudah bertahun-tahun Sam memakai topeng gembiranya lalu melepasnya ketika ia sedang sendiri, tetapi pertemuannya dengan Gion membuatnya tidak bisa mempertahankan topengnya lebih lama dari biasanya.  
"Samantha!" Mu akhirnya berhasil menangkap tangan Sam, nafasnya terengah-engah setelah mengejar wanita itu sampai ke taman kota.  
Sam menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak berani memandang Mu dengan pipi basah ini. Mu pernah bilang kalau dia adalah wanita yang kuat. Mu salah! Salah besar!  
"Lepaskan aku, Mu." kata Sam mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan Mu.  
"Tidak!" tegas Mu, mempererat genggamannya.  
"Kau pasti mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Gion."  
"Ya, aku mendengar semuanya" ucap Mu. Sam mencoba menarik tangannya sekali lagi berusaha melepaskan dari genggaman tangan Mu.  
"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku Sam. Kenapa kau begitu takut karena aku mengetahui semuanya?"  
Usaha melepaskan diri Sam berhenti, walaupun Sam tertunduk Mu bisa melihat air berjatuhan dari wajahnya, bahu Sam bergetar meski menutupinya dengan sebelah tangannya Mu bisa mendengar isak pelan dari tangis Sam. Dia memandang Sam dari pembicaraannya dengan Gion Mu tahu Sam mengalami hal yang hampir serupa dengannya. Kalau Mu memilih untuk menutup dirinya dan berwajah suram. Sam memlih untuk memakai topeng gembiranya. Tetapi Mu paham sekali rasa cinta seperti apa yang dirasakan Sam. Mu jadi memahami arti perkataan Sam, _Rasa pahit yang menyenangkan".  
_Apakah rasa manis itu terlukis dari kenangan indah yang pernah dia rasakan terhadap Gion? Dan rasa pahit itu ketika perpisahan yang mengharuskan dia melepaskan orang yang paling dicintainya, berpaling meninggalkan dirinya? Seperti yang dialami oleh Mu. Ia pernah berkata pada Sam kalau dia tak suka dengan yang namanya cinta bahkan dia membencinya, tapi dia harus mengaku kalau semua itu tidak benar, setelah mendengar perkataan Sam pada Gion di café tadi. _"Tidak ada yang bisa membenci yang namanya cinta."  
_Itu benar, sesakit apapun seseorang oleh cinta dia tidak bisa membencinya. Karena cinta itu sesuatu rasa yang jujur, tumbuh dalam diri manusia tanpa paksaan, dia akan datang sendiri tanpa permisi, tanpa disadari dan menyelimuti dirimu dengan kelembutan dan kehangatan khas-nya. Mu memandang Sam, dia masih tertunduk dan berurai airmata, sisi lain yang tak pernah Mu lihat dari wanita yang satu ini.  
"Aku tak ingin memperlihatkan hal ini padamu." Kata Sam dengan suara sengau.  
"Tidak apa Sam." kata Mu, masih memegang erat tangan wanita itu. "Aku ingin mengetahui setiap sisi dari dirimu, tidak hanya senyummu. Tetapi juga airmata, amarah, ketakutanmu atau sisi tergelap dari dirimu. Karena itu tunjukkan padaku semuanya, Samantha." Mu menarik Sam mendekat dan memeluknya.  
Mu terdiam, dia membelai lembut kepala Sam. Mu sadar tunas yang ada di dalam hatinya kini telah tumbuh membesar, dia ingin selalu berada bersama Sam. Benarkah aku telah jatuh cinta pada wanita dalam pelukannya ini? Mu masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Apakah kau sudah bilang pada Sam?" pertanyaan Albafica mengembalikan Mu dari lamunannya. Mu mengalihakan pandangannya pada pria berwajah cantik itu.  
"Bilang apa?" Mu pura-pura tidak tahu. Sambil menyesap tehnya.  
"Mu, wanita itu tidak suka menunggu lho. Kalau kau terus mengulur waktu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sam. Kau bakal menyesal." Jelas Albafica  
"Sam itu gadis yang menarik, kau tahu Mu, rupanya Milo juga ada hati dengannya, kudengar Milo mengajaknya nonton kemarin." kata Hasgard, sampai Mu tersedak mendengarnya.  
"Ka,kau bercanda kan Hasgard?" ujar Mu masih terbatuk-batuk.  
"Aku serius! Kanon yang bilang kemarin." balas Hasgard.  
Bel pintu _café_ bergemerincing, Sam muncul dari balik pintu kayu berkaca itu, membuat Albafica dan Hasgard ternganga.  
"Halo, Hasgard, Alb" sapa Sam, dia langsung menghampiri meja Mu. Mu langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara Sam reaksinya sama seperti Hasgard dan Albafica. Dia terlihat takjub.  
"Ya ampun! Sepatu ini membunuh kakkiku!" keluh Sam langsung duduk di depan Mu dan melepas sepatu _wedges_nya lalu mengurut kakinya, tidak memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang terkesima dengannya.  
"Biarkan aku istirahat dulu Mu, dan Alb aku minta _ice lemon tea_ yang biasa" Sam mendongak dan menyadari tiga orang itu memandanginya. "Kalian ini kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"  
"Tidak Sam, kau hanya terlihat….'tidak biasa'." Albafica membuat gerakan tanda kutip dengan tangannya.  
Sam terdiam dan memandang Albafica, Hasgard dan Mu bergantian, lalu menghela nafas cepat. "Ini memang bukan aku yang biasa." Sam melirik Mu, lelaki itu sedang memandanginya tanpa berkedip, dia jadi merasa jengah, "Dan kau Mu, jangan memandangi aku seperti itu." ujar Sam, wajahnya bersemu memerah.  
Mu menopangkan dagunya dengan tangannya, dia malah tersenyum pada Sam, senyumannya itu membuat Sam mendelik padanya. Sam memang tampil beda meski hanya dibalut _sackdress_ sederhana berlengan panjang, dia terlihat anggun, jauh lebih menarik ketimbang Alice. Sam yang biasa tidak pernah bermake-up, kini memluas pipinya dengan _blush on _hingga wajahnya merona seperti buah peach, dia juga memakai _lipstick_ yang selama Mu mengenalnya dia tidak pernah memakainya. Sam berdandan layak wanita pada umumnya hari ini, tetapi bukan masalah dia berdandan atau tidak hari ini, tetapi lebih kepada rasa yang ada dalam diri Mu yang terus berkembang setelah kejadian Sam dan Gion, Mu tak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Sam. Tetapi keraguannya dan kepengcutannya untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Sam terhapus, Mu tidak mau Sam menjadi milik orang lain. Ya! Dia jatuh cinta pada wanita ini. Sangat. Dan Mu ingin bersama dengan Sam selamanya.  
"Mu!" suara Sam mencapai dirinya yang asyik dengan lamunannya sendiri. "Kita harus berangkat sekarang kalau tidak kita akan terlambat" lanjut Sam, sambil melihat ke jam yang melilit di tangan kirinya. Sepatu yang tadi dilepasnya kini sudah terpasang kembali.  
"Kita tidak akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan itu, Sam." Kata Mu  
Sam membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "Kamu ini sedang ngerjain aku ya?!"  
Mu tertawa. "Tidak lucu!" ucap Sam sebal. "Kau butuh alasan yang bagus untuk membatalkan acara ini, kalau tidak aku akan bikin pembalasan padamu."  
Sekali lagi Mu tertawa. "Sam, kita harus mempersiapkan pernikahan yang lain." katanya  
Sam mengerutkan keningnya, rasa sebal yang dia rasakan berubah menjadi heran bercampur rasa penasaran. "Memangnya pernikahan siapa yang mau kau siapkan?" tanya Sam tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.  
Mu bangkit dari duduknya, dia berdiri memandang Sam lalu mengembangkan senyumnya. "Pernikahan kita Sam. Karena aku akan berkata padamu. Samantha, maukah kau menikah denganku" Mu mengatakan itu dengan lugas, tanpa keraguan dihatinya. Dia akan memilih Sam sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.  
Albafica membekap mulutnya, Hasgard ternganga tak percaya, mendengar perkataan Mu.  
Sam tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia hanya memandang Mu dalam diam, ekspresi wajahnya jelas terkejut pada awalnya lalu berubah datar, lama mereka saling pandang dalam diam. Ruangan itu mendadak menjadi sunyi, menahan nafas seperti menunggu sesuatu, waktu seakan membeku menunggu reaksi Sam.  
"Aku bersedia, Mu" Sam mengembangkan senyumnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Mu.  
"Hei Sam. Sepertinya aku juga menyukai rasa cinta yang kau pilih." bisik Mu.  
Sam hanya menjawab dengan tawa pelannya dalam pelukan Mu.

The End 


End file.
